Telemon Zero and One
Telemon Zero and One (01) is an open-world action-adventure RPG developed by Idiotique and published by Bluu, Inc. It focuses mainly on exploration along with discovering, collecting, and battling creatures called Telemon in a similar vein to Pokémon. Unlike Pokémon, it follows a psychic who controls Telemon, rather than a trainer who captures and sends them into battle. Telemon 01 places emphasis on real-world biology: Telemon are found roaming in the wild in families and interact with one another in a community; some species are found during specific times of day, based on if they are diurnal, nocturnal, or crepuscular; they are also categorized by niche, denoting their diet and place in a food web; in breeding, dominant and recessive traits are taken into account; there may be variations within a species; and finally, Telemon have classes which are based on their anatomy. Prologue The game takes place on an earthlike planet named Telex, home to a sophisticated civilization of Lemili(a humanoid sentient species resembling winged elves),who have survived for millions of years. Creatures of the most inquisitive and regarding nature, they find themselves in harmony with technology. The Zodiac and Amuletums Brought out of an innate desire to comprehend the mechanisms and biology of their world in a tangible form, they constructed an elaborate zodiac designed with an inner set of rings containing 14 elements and an outer one emblazoned with 12 classes-attributes that would relate to every creature dwelling in their realm, each of whom is a Telemon(Telexian monster).15 spherical pits encompass the elemental ring with intent to house the legendary Amuletums, who held the entirety of power in their respective element. When inactive, an Amuletum is confined into a crystal ball. Unfortunately, it is impossible for all of them to be present in the zodiac at once, for they yearn to roam around Telex in expression of their reign over nature. The Tribulation After eons of flourishing, the sun began to die. Once a white specter of illuminating integrity, casting rays of piety upon all who summoned themselves into its presence, it waxed into an inflamed atrocity seemingly bent on engulfing the world into oblivion. The hadean heat drove people into conditioned underground shelters, with other Telemon soon following suit. Ocean levels plummeted. What little water there was to drink was either filtered or derived from the receding ice caps. Devastating fires were prevalent; apparently, the planet itself was on the brink of ruination. In an attempt to save Telex, national governments wrought together under a constant air of dread. Draining electrical power to the point of universal blackout, they set satellites orbiting far and wide to connect to one another and do the unthinkable: Teleport the entire planet to a new solar system. Reformation From then onwards, in the face of unrelenting exigency, the Lemili slowly but steadily recuperated in a span of 2 millennia. This era came to be known as Reformation. Functional civilization had to be rebuilt from the ground-up, and the Telemon populations redistributed. Over such a course of time, factions came and went; generations of cities were swept along with them. Few of the original settlements from Reformation survive to this day. Often had the people came to rely on Telemon to travel long distances, as fuels for the vehicles of ages past are long gone. It wouldn't be until the 18th century N.E.(New Era) that self-sustaining fuels, and thus, mass transportation, made their way into industrial production. By the 1940s,espers began to work with newly emerging technology. Soul Evoking Begins In an attempt to create an alternative to the strenuous training of Telemon for use by people, a tech organization developed an effective way to control the creatures: soul evoking-a technique in which an esper scans a Telemon using a device termed the Evograph, converting it into data which is sent into a facility. There, the Telemon's soul is separated from its body and stored in a virtual-reality realm known as the Phaneron. This leaves its body free for that particular esper to take control of it. That original method of soul evoking soon proved itself to be highly controversial, with many in the public deeming it as "making a shell of the creatures' former selves and treating them like puppets.". Within decades the practice became all but extinct-when a new, more ethical method was spawned: linking. The esper now used a reprogrammed Evograph to establish an energy bond with the Telemon, connecting his/her mind with its own. If successful, the two are mutually linked and feel one another's emotions and needs. Over time, they grow more attached and eventually become friends. Linking almost instantly saved soul evoking from fading out of existence. The espers involved came to be known as "evokers". A Looming Shadow Beginning in the year 2041,unusual meteors have been impacting all over the world, carrying with them microbial strains that eventually found their way into Telemon populations to infect them with a horrible blight. Investigating the meteors' composition, exogeologists revealed them to be broken-off fragments of the 5th planet Xyno, just adjacent to Telex. In pointing their telescopes to this hither world, astronomers soon realized it was determinedly heading towards a violent collision with its neighbor. The news sparked pandemonium across nations. To avoid impending disaster, massive measures need to be taken: the Amuletums are to be unleashed, their powers united, and the world must not be destroyed in the process. Indeed, the soul evokers seem to be the only ones capable of accomplishing this. Action must be taken immediately-as Xyno steadily encroaches on Telex's area, its orbit will be destabilized, thus shifting its climates into increasing extremes. That in itself poses a threat to all life on the planet. Gameplay The main gameplay consists of journeying across the regions of the planet alone or with one or more of your Telemon at your side. You can freely switch between playing as the evoker or as the member of your choice in a party of 5 maximum outside of battle. Most time in wild areas will be spent exploring, overcoming obstacles and solving puzzles by utilizing your Telemon's abilities. Wild encounters are usually nonviolent at first, depending on the wild species' disposition towards yours. A wild battle is initiated either by choice(attacking a wild Telemon) or by dangerous encounter with an aggressive individual. Due to the 3d open-world nature of the game, the battle system is real-time instead of turn-based. You control your Telemon via a mental link during battle. Each of your moves is mapped to a button when target locked on a foe. Some skills affect how the environment works-for instance, Earthquake creates violent tremors, making it difficult to get footing and effectively move. In towns and cities, you can go into numerous areas and buildings, purchase items, and talk to people there. Establishing a friendship with another evoker enables him/her to join you on your adventures and share Telemon between parties in co-op. Evokers are also challengeable, and reward you with much more EXP for both you and your Telemon than wild battles. Controls *Based on Xbox 360 controller Basic controls: Left joystick -Move/Swim/Fly Right joystick -Move camera A''' -Interact/Pick up '''A +LT -Use held item A + RT -Toss held item Hold A near a moveable object +move forward or back -Push/Pull B''' ('''B+LB while targeting) -Jump X''' -Dash '''X when dashing -Stop dash Y''' -Sneak '''LT -View Evograph LB -Scan object or Telemon Hold RT -Look in first person perspective; release to exit *Below are controls used only as a Telemon. Targeting: RB -Target object or Telemon Right joystick while targeting -Move target Target +hold LB +move object(s) around -Telekinesis *Applies only to Esper Telemon Y+B when carrying object; Release LB if using Telekinesis -Drop Target +A, B, X, Y, R, or L -Use skill RB again when targeting -Target cancel Advanced controls: Hold B in midair -Glide Dash +Hold B until you lift off the ground -Fly(Bird) Quickly tap B''' three times -Fly(Bug)/Levitate '''Y while flying -Land Y''' on pliable ground or water -Dig/Dive '''B near a tree, pole, etc. -Climb You As An Evoker A soul evoker is a powerful esper who links his/her mind with those of Telemon to control them. The evoker experiences the world directly through their eyes and can interact with the environment using their skills and abilities. An evoker's main duty is to gather data from new species via linking to wild individuals with their Evograph. The link is like a rope, liable to breaking from the wild Telemon's physical struggling. Ensuring a successful soul bond would mean weakening the Telemon before attempting to link. As an evoker, you understand their languages and are capable of communicating with them. Creation To start a new game, select NEW PROFILE. Enter your name, gender and age. These dictate the parameters of some of your character's features in creation. Once you finish, choose a starting town and your first Telemon. There are 15 starters to choose from,3 in 5 elemental trios. At the beginning of Soul Evoker, you will create your character before you embark on your journey. Every aspect of your avatar is listed in the steps below. As you progress, you will obtain more clothing and other accessories with which you can further customize. Each town and city you visit has its own fashion trends, so you might be noticed either as off or in with the crowd. These are the steps in order for creating your avatar. *Name: Can be changed anywhere during creation. A nickname is obtainable later in the game. *Gender: Male or female *Age range: 10-19,Young adult, Middle-aged. After this point, you will be customizing your avatar's appearance. The following areas are: *Height: Ranges depend on gender and age. *Skin tone *Muscle tone *Body shape *Wings, if any *Prosthetic limbs, if any *Face shape *Facial skin: Freckles, rosiness, etc.. *Hair type: Straight to curly to coiled. *Hair length *Hair style and color *Eye shape and color *Eyebrow thickness and style *Eyelash style *Ears: Shape, attached or detached lobes. *Clothing: Colors, patterns, available types *Accessories: Rings, glasses, etc.. Soul rank The soul rank indicates an evoker's ability to control Telemon, and increases through experience gained by collecting and evolving new species, leveling up party members, defeating other evokers, and completing quests. Every five ranks you receive a soul point that can be spent on perks that benefit you or your Telemon. The rarities of Telemon you are able to evoke is limited by your rank; to illustrate, you can't use Super-Rare species until you reach rank 40. If you are currently using a Telemon that evolves into a Super-Rare species, it won't evolve until you reach that rank. Challenging another evoker requires that your rank is within 2 levels of his/hers. Evograph The Evograph is a device that records information on missions, species data, and your statistics. Statistics See your Soul rank, perks, occupation stats(money, shift time, promotions, company level)and achievements. Achievements give EXP. and feat points used to buy fun cheats. Missions See your progress on quests and the tasks within. Many quests are optional; others are required by your occupation. Some missions will lead you to Telemon you can't find by any other means! Map See where you are located, learn about each settlement and region, and select destinations. Mission related places are marked by a red circle. Telepedia The Telepedia contains all the information of Telemon species and organizes them according to their habitats, sizes, weights, elements, classes, and rarities. It provides information on a specie's behavior along with all sorts of traits, abilities, lore, and the niches they take up(producer, herbivore, carnivore, parasite, etc.). You could view a Telemon from all angles and zoom in and out, and even compare its size and weight not only with you but also with multiple other species at once in a chart-like fashion. Tracks are represented as downward scrolling footprints in a rectangular window. Telemon make multiple animal-sounding cries, which you can listen to in the Vocals page. Settlements and People Settlements are towns, cities, and villages that are inhabited and active. Upon venturing into one you revert to evoker form and your party slowly begins to restore HP and EP. Buildings Visit shops, business centers, transport stations, and more. If you want to visit someone's house, you will have to have their permission. In towns and cities you'll be able to manage your Telemon and buy goods and services. Inhabitants Based on its type, a settlement would possess a population ranging from 15 to several hundred. The people in houses and around the settlement are sociable. Coming up to someone and pressing A will bring up a small menu listing actions to take: normally Talk, Give, and Challenge. Some people inevitably need help; others would dare you to take on dangerous feats. Responding to either provides a side quest that could lead to something valuable. Relationships You have the choice to help or hurt people, Telemon, and organizations. Check you Evograph to see current relations and keep track of side quests associated with them. Good relations are represented by a blue meter, while negative ones are red. Evoker Battles When an evoker successfully challenges another, they enter into a stadium where they can see each other from opposite ends of an arena. Rules could be imposed in an evoker battle, and the contestants could cast aura effects for their Telemon or traps in the opponent's wake. Objects set in the arena may be used to the contestants' advantage. In online guilds, evokers from all over the world compete for the title of one of the Elites: a group of the top ten players on the planet. The 1st place Elite is the Champion. The leaderboard changes consistently as old Elites are dethroned. Before you could challenge the Elites, first you must defeat regional Elites. Occupations If your soul rank is 15 or higher, you may participate in one of any of the following occupations: *'Breeder'-Tame, breed, and raise Telemon to sell to livestock and pet stores. *'Daycare Worker'-Look after, care for and interact with pets, along with your own Telemon if you'd like. A pet's behavior and demeanor towards others is based on its personality. *'Contestant'-Send your Telemon into contests to win awards and prestige. *'Groomer'-Groom and decorate Telemon to put them in top shape for contests. *'Racer'-Train and condition your Telemon for racing and compete in dynamic tracks suited for each type. *'Filmmaker'-Make and edit photographs and films of wild Telemon and their environments for public viewing. You can submit these to online video and social media websites. *'Architect'-Plan out and transform a town, village or uninhabited area into a Teletropolis, a flourishing "Telemon city", where people and Telemon coexist in a zoo-like eco-establishment. A Teletropolis allows for the building and advancement of Telemon related facilities such as gem mining. Factions A faction is an organization operating within a government's top-secret headquarters.3 factions in particular play an essential role in the game's storyline; their main objectives concern of the uncertain fate of Xyno and their own planet. Depending on their success, the progression of the plot will shift into 3 possible endings. Soularis Soularis's goal is simple: evoke the Amuletums and Telex. This enigmatic organization believes Telex is a single living, breathing organism that is abused by the Lemili's toxic activities. Due to this, it keeps its towns from acquiring any sort of technology they think would do harm to its ecosystem and holds their inhabitants captive if they attempt to do so. Its central hub systems reside on the surface of an open ocean, with much of its internal workings remaining arcane, being obscured by leagues of perilous darkness-silently beguiling. Tempora Tempora, in possession of time-bending tech, plans to travel far into the past to persuade the pre-Reformation world to escape to another solar system before the sun's fury became overwhelming. A certain urgency runs in its foremost members; many a team have set forth on missions acting as if this very day was their last, this being a result of their tenacity to prevent the current N.E. dilemma before it strikes with full force. It is located in the desert region of Bryarse. Nyx Virsalda(N.V.) The crux of Nyx Virsalda's pursuits is gathering as many resources, people and Telemon into a ship named "Altius Omagna" for the purpose of escaping to a terraformed moon of the 7th planet Woliposa. Born in the 2020s to quash political uprising within one of Virsaldie's provinces, now it serves as a sentry in the lower regions of Giyuden, perpetually hiding in the depths as a leviathan in wait for its opportunity to devour. If you join a faction and successfully carry out their objectives, your relation with that faction improves, and over time you ascend their ranks. If word gets out of your activity though, your relations with opposing factions worsens. Failing to follow the faction's orders enough will get you removed from that faction permanently. There are both positive and negative consequences to joining any organization, and each leads to a different ending. You can choose not to join any at all; that will lead to any possible ending. Faction Roles Rank 1: Lookout-Search for areas containing desired Telemon. Rookie-Assist in minor team pursuits. Rank 2: Tagger-Search for and mark out desired Telemon. Trapper-Capture Telemon marked by the tagger. Novice-Assist more thoroughly in minor team pursuits. Observer-Watch out for rival activity during team pursuits. Rank 3: Foghorn-Bring out trappers to capture Telemon. Security-Attack hostile forces pinpointed by the observers. Adept-Assist in more important team pursuits. Pilot-Fly teams into appropriate areas. Rank 4: Enhancer-Boost the power of the team's Telemon and member speed. Spy-Break into and investigate rival activities and plans. Raider-Steal the rival team's resources and Telemon. General-Lead teams to important places and command them. Recruiter-Bring more people into organization membership. Wall-Prevent rivals from completing their tasks. Rank 5: Master-Lead the whole organization in its plans. Demolitionist-Destroy parts of rival facilities. Magnarok-Magna burst the team's Telemon. Summoner-Summon otherwise unavailable Telemon to aid in tasks. Telemon Synopsis Elements The elements are important attributes to all Telemon. Each element has its own unique properties, as well as advantages and disadvantages against other elements. Normal: Normal is not considered to be an element, but rather the lack thereof. Species in this category react neutrally to all elements. Classes Classes define what Telemon are anatomically. Each class has its pros and cons, and, like elements, some special classes have strengths and weaknesses to each other along with their very own skills. They also partially indicate which species can breed with which. Dual-class species can only breed with others of its class combination. *Special classes who have matchups with each other. Mammal Pros: *+15% speed and agility in Walk and Jump movements *-50% thaw time when frozen Cons: *+20% energy consumption *Bird Pros: *+30% speed and agility in Fly(Bird) movement *Strong against Bug *-50% thaw time when frozen Cons: *+20% energy consumption *Weak against Dragon Reptile Pros: *+15% speed and agility in Walk and Slither movements *+25% speed in warm climates Cons: *-25% speed in cold climates Aquatic Pros: *30% speed and agility in Swim movement *Breathe underwater *+25% speed in warm climates Cons: *-25% speed in cold climates *Limited time on land Amorphous *Has no special properties *Bug Pros: *+30% speed and agility in Fly(Bug) movement *Move on vertical surfaces if weight<50 lbs. *Strong against Cyber *Strong against Plant *+25% speed in warm climates Cons: *-25% speed in cold climates *Weak against Bird *Weak against Poison *Cannot move on vertical surfaces if weight>50 lbs. *Phantom Pros: *Immune to Martial under normal conditions *Move through walls *Super effective against itself *Attacks strong against Esper Cons: *Weak against itself *Weak against Light *Resisted by Dark *Dragon Pros: *+30% resistance to Plant, Fire, Water, and Electric *Super effective against itself *Strong against Bird Cons: *50% Ice weakness *Weak against itself *Weak against Fairy *Fairy Pros: *Strong against Dragon *-50% thaw time when frozen *Resists Cosmic Cons: *+20% energy consumption *Weak against Cyber *Weak against Metal *Cyber Pros: *Strong against Fairy *Attacks strong against Electric *Immune to Poison Cons: *Weak against Bug *Weak against Water *Does not affect Earth Rarity There are seven rarities: Common, Moderate, Uncommon, Rare, Super-Rare, Ultra-Rare and Legendary. Rarer Telemon give more experience(EXP) upon being defeated. A species' BST increases by 20 each ascending rarity except Legendary. Legendary Telemon are different: they are much stronger than all the other ones, with BSTs starting at 600 and rising up to 730.These do not evolve, but some can use Magna stones to grow stronger. Rarity, of course, refers to the species' population and distribution in the wild. It would be naturally harder to find a Rare Telemon than it would be to find a Moderate one. Evolution Many Telemon have linear evolution lines, meaning they always evolve into a set form in a single path. Other Telemon have branched evolutionary paths. The path which it takes when evolving is determined by a number of factors: 1-DVs:Each Telemon has a unique set of DVs, or values, which boost its stats. If a particular path depends on its fitness to a certain battle style, such as physical, it will be more likely to take that path if it has higher DVs in the physical attack and defense stats; the same goes for special and balanced. This method may also apply to being a striker(high attack DVs) or a tank/wall (high defense DVs). 2-Skills:Heavier in determination than DV distribution are the skills you choose to learn. Again, this would fall into the physical and special,(i.e. physical attacks and stat boosts),but also into the support(status) categories. In some cases, even skill Element is taken into account(i.e.: if you learn Esper skills, your Telemon will more likely take the Esper secondary-element route should it have one). 3-Gender:The male and female of a certain species could each have their own path. 4-Magna stones: Some species take a path by exposure to elemental Magna stones. 5-Level Up Condition: Leveling up in a certain place or when knowing a certain skill, or at a certain time of day. 6-Combination:Evolution triggered by any combination of these factors. Non-stone evolutions all take place at a set level. Higher level requirements typically result in stronger evolved forms. For instance, Flanchick and Burmole, both common species, respectively evolve into an uncommon and a moderate species. Flanchick evolves at level 22 and Burmole at level 16.Therefore, it takes more effort to evolve Flanchick than it does to evolve Burmole. Stages Stage 1:Most Telemon are single element. They have a BST between 280 and 380. Stage 2:Telemon could be dual-element. They may gain a class if they weren't already dual-class. BST ranges between 390 and 490. Stage 2 Final: Some species have only 2 stages. At this stage, BST ranges from 450-550. Stage 3:Telemon are fully evolved and are usually dual-element. BST ranges between 500 and 600. Magna Evolution Magna stones are used to invoke special evolutions in Telemon beyond their natural evolutions. They form when gemstones are exposed to power emanating from an Amuletum. As such, they are elementally based, being used only by Telemon whose element matches theirs. A Magna stone has 3 uses and bursts or Kroses users temporarily. An Omagna stone has just 1 use, but its effects are permanent. These stones take the first part of their name after the Amuletum who created them, combined with the suffix "-ite". (ex.: Electric Magna stone is "Voltanite" after Voltaniom the Electric Amuletum.) Normal (Elementless) Telemon use the Eonite Magna stone to evolve. The four types of Magna evolution are: *'Magna Jump'-A stage 1 or stage 2 Telemon evolves to the next stage using a Magna stone. *'Magna Burst'-A fully evolved Telemon temporarily "bursts" into a more powerful version using said stone. Now its BST is 100 higher. This form lasts for 15 minutes. *'Omagna Evolution'-A fully evolved Telemon permanently evolves using an Omagna stone. *'Magna Kros(pronounced "cross")'-With 2 Magna stones or 1 Omagna stone, 2 or 3 Telemon combine into a new species in a special "Kros" stage. The result of a Magna Kros is known as a Krosite. Rather than being a total hybrid with a portmanteau name of the composite Telemon, it is an entirely new creature with an original name, albeit with some features of the composites. The Krosite's elemental combination is based on those of its composites; if two are dual-element and don't share an element, they merge into a Krosite with multiple forms. If the Krosite is produced from non-fully evolved Telemon, it may have its own evolved form. Only species who are Kros compatible fuse. The BST of the Krosite is the average of the BSTs of its composite Telemon +50. *'Dimagna Evolution'-With a Dimagna gem, a fused Magna state(that is, a Krosite resulting from the fusion of fully evolved Telemon) evolves further into a form with traits of its component Telemon in Magna Burst form. In the 10 minutes the Krosite resides in this form, its BST may reach up to 750. Movement Each mode of movement enables Telemon to cross different environments in unique manners. Depending on the Telemon's aptitude to use a mode, its speed and agility vary when moving that way. A species has a maximum of four modes: one for on land, one in air, one for under ground or water, and a jumping height. Most species have just two or three. *Walk - Land *Jump - Height *Slither - Land *Climb - Trees *Fly(Bug) - Air *Fly(Bird) - Air *Levitate - Air *Swim - Underwater *Dig - Underground *Jet - Underwater *Roll - Land Mounts: Many species are able to be rode on as mounts. For a Telemon to be mountable, it must meet not only a size but also a safety requisite.(Obviously you shouldn't be able to ride on a Telemon whose back is covered in needles, no matter how comfortably large it may be.)To mount, send out the Telemon you want to ride and press A near it. Press A again to dismount. Encounters In the wild you will see families and communities of Telemon roaming about in their respective ecosystems. You will also find solitary Telemon, especially very rare ones or apex predators. Some species are found in nests and colonies. Many are flying or swimming in swarms. Every voice you hear in the wild belongs to a Telemon. Normally most won't attack you immediately on sight unless for a good reason: it is territorial, it sees you as prey, it sees you as a threat and retaliates in self-defense, or, it is protecting others of its kind from danger. A healthy individual or family would either poke at you or inspect you in curiosity or simply ignore you if you are perceived as a peer to it. If you are much stronger than another Telemon, it likely will flee upon noticing you. When you target one, a box above its head displays showing its name, gender, condition, level, and HP and EP meters. Amuletums Amuletums are legendary guardian Telemon who each embody an element along with multiple aspects of nature, mentality, or philosophy. They created all the lesser legendary Telemon and master them in duos or trios. Unlike any of the others, the Amuletums are the only Telemon capable of Magna Krosing without the use of Omagna stones, in which case two become a Dual Amuletum. When you encounter one, the area around it will be affected by its power, changing the environment accordingly. Each Amuletum increases the power of its element by 50% in the area it is in. Plant– *Embodiment of growth, nature, survival and healing. *Environment Effect: Causes plants in the area grow taller. Fire– *Embodiment of passion, warmth, motion and reformation. *Environment Effect: Causes the sun to become bright and the ground parched. Any storms will cease. Water– *Embodiment of the oceans, rain, fluidity and cleansing *Environment Effect: Causes heavy raining. The ground becomes drenched and muddy. Electric–Voltaniom *Embodiment of lightning, energy and transition *Environment Effect: Brings with it a thunderstorm. Telemon become statically charged. Earth– *Embodiment of the land, boldness and perseverance *Environment Effect: Raises hills and mountains; may also cause earthquakes. Wind–Stornimbus *Embodiment of the sky, storms and flow *Environment Effect: Causes the wind to become strong. Martial– *Embodiment of strength, courage and skill *Environment Effect: Raises the physical stats of all Telemon in the area. Breaks through anything in its way. Esper– *Embodiment of knowledge, will, emotions and dreams *Environment Effect: Raises the special stats of all Telemon in the area. Reveals hidden objects and Telemon. Dark–Feyambre *Embodiment of death, destruction, misery and corruption *Environment Effect: Blots out the sun, making it dark as night. Metal– *Embodiment of resistance, endurance and sharpness *Environment Effect: Turns rocks and plants in the area into metal structures. Sound–Symphoria *Embodiment of music, song and communication *Environment Effect: Allows distant sounds to be heard. Cosmic– *Embodiment of time, space, stars and creation *Environment Effect: Creates an eclipse and increases the brightness of the stars. Ice– *Embodiment of the arctic, cold and preservation *Environment Effect: Brings with it a blizzard. Hard surfaces become slippery with ice. Poison– *Embodiment of disease, mutation and spread *Environment Effect: Creates a miasma that may poison Telemon in the area. Destroys plant life. Light– *Embodiment of purity, life, brightness and serenity *Environment Effect: Floods the area with light and disables Dark skills. The Blight The blight, a horrendous disease that is devastating populations all over, causes Telemon to become rabid and hostile. Avoiding such blighted individuals saves you from having to deal with them, but leaves them to spread the blight to others. Approaching one risks having it charge you in its frenzy. Traces Telemon also leave traces of their presence, mainly in the form of tracks, abandoned eggs, and distant vocalizations. Scanning this data reveals which species the trace belongs to. Should a rare Telemon flee from battle, it may leave behind an egg, giving you a chance to raise that rare species without having to catch it. Your Party You control a party of up to 5 at a time. You can choose any Telemon to control in any order. If one faints, you'll choose another to take its place. If you relate well to another evoker or want to invite a friend, you can have him/her join you in Co-op mode. NPCs follow you around and try their best in battle; they could also act as support. Stats and DVs The summary page contains information on a party member. Here you would equip and remove gems, apply items, and manage a member's skillset by having it learn, forget, upgrade, or rearrange its skill configurations. These are the 6 leveling stats, being determined by base stats and DVs. *Max HP *Energy Points(EP) *Physical attack *Special attack *Physical defense *Special defense DVs (Derived values) are the Telemon equivalent to IVs in Pokémon. They are chosen randomly from a value total of 120 and distributed to each leveling stat, ranging 0-40 if the Pool value(PV) exceeds 40;otherwise the range is 0->PV. Each DV of a stat is added to the individual's base stat at level 100,and detracts from the PV by that amount until it hits 0.The sum of all 6 DVs is equal to the original PV of 120,so that while each Telemon has a unique set of stats, every individual of a given species is overall created equal. It works like this: HP +0-40 or >PV EP +0-40 or >PV PYS.ATK +0-40 or >PV SP.ATK +0-40 or >PV PYS.DF +0-40 or >PV SP.DF +0-40 or PV DV Total=120 Example *Telemon 1 HP +22 EP +26 PYS.ATK +12 SP.ATK +38 PYS.DF +15 SP.DF +7 DV Total=120 *Telemon 2 HP +3 EP +22 PYS.ATK +29 SP.ATK +17 PYS.DF +18 SP.DF +31 DV Total=120 Constants: Stats that are not affected by leveling up. They are the same for all members of a species. These are: Speed: The top speed a Telemon can attain under its own power, represented by miles per hour. This varies depending on the mode of movement it is using. Agility: Affects how fast a Telemon is able to change direction and accelerate. This also varies. Accuracy:100% by default for all Telemon; this can rise or fall temporarily via status skills, and permanently via traits that affect this stat. Traits Traits are passive perks of a Telemon that affect its abilities in the world and in battle. World traits give environmental capabilities such as withstanding harsh temperatures, crossing hazardous terrain, or breaking through obstacles more easily. Battle traits may grant immunities to conditions or other advantages to the owner during combat. Some traits even benefit the owner in both areas. Gems and Crafting A Telemon can equip up to three removable gems at once. Most of these change its stats upon wearing. Some grant immunities and other benefits. Some gems raise certain stats while lowering others, so inspect each before using. Gems are graded based on their overall statistical boost; they range from E-S. Gems of grades E-A can be fused to craft a new gem of a higher grade with enhanced and/or multiple stat boosts. Up to 4 gems can be fused per session. In order for a Telemon to be able to equip an gem, its level needs to meet the level minimum for that gem. It is possible to craft Magna stones, which are used to temporarily evolve a Telemon to the next stage during a difficult battle. They also restore 50% HP and EP upon use. The effect wears off when either the user faints or the opponent(s) does. Fusing 4 Magna stones will craft an Omagna stone; it has only one use, but it evolves the user permanently. Energy Dashing, telekinesis and most skills cost energy. More will be spent either the longer a Telemon dashes, uses telekinesis or the more potent the skill it is using. Once it runs out, it must rest; rest length increases the more energy it has to replenish. When a Telemon becomes fatigued, it is recommended you switch out to another one. Skills Telemon can use up to 5 skills at once, but can be taught many more. You can swap skills anytime outside of battle at the movepool page in your party's summary pages. Each skill is activated with a button specific to it. You can arrange their configuration as you see fit. Telemon learn new skills at set levels. When reaching such a level, the message “ (Name) is ready to learn a new skill.” appears. You then choose a skill from its available movepool, which expands as the Telemon grows. Every 5 levels, Telemon also receive a skill point. These are spent on upgrading skills. You can customize your Telemon's skills by spending skill points on specific areas, ex. Giving Flamethrower a greater range OR giving it greater base power, and so on. Once a skill acquires 3 upgrades, it increases its level- up to Skill Level 3. Each skill undergoes a period of cooldown upon use. Each time one is used, it gains a small amount of experience. If used repeatedly enough, it upgrades to the next level. Upgrading skills using experience will save skill points. Most Telemon can learn skills outside of their element(s).Look through all of the elemental skill trees to see a Telemon's full potential movepool. Whether you want to specialize a Telemon in a specific skill tree or give it a diverse set of moves is entirely up to you. Skill trees are divided into three areas: Physical, Special, and Status. The former two refer to damaging moves that rely on the Telemon's Physical and Special attack stats, respectively. The latter is a tree of non-damaging status effects that change the conditions of the target. You can learn a skill from anywhere in a tree, but it will cost more skill points to learn straight from a higher branch in that tree than it will to learn the more basic skills first, then work your way up; ex. the Esper move Psystrike costs 5 skill points straight from the branch, but only 1 if you learned and mastered 2 Esper moves before it. Skills themselves are classified by the following: *'Type'-Indicates the effectiveness of an attack based on element or special class. *'Physical/Special/Status'-Whether the skill inflicts Physical or Special damage or changes status condition. *'Target'-Single-target, Multi-target, Splash-effect, Area-effect, and Self. *'Range'-In Splash and Area-effects, the area covered by the skill. *'Power'-The intrinsic strength of an attack. *'Accuracy'-The chances of the skill hitting or missing the target. *Does not apply to Splash, Area, or Self effects *'Duration'-In status moves, how long the effect(s) lasts. *'Energy use'-More potent skills use more energy; otherwise: *'Cooldown'-The time it takes for a skill to recharge after use. More potent skills may take longer. Tips *Normal burns could be cured either by submerging in water or being hit by a strong water attack(power 70+). *The Maximum Multiplier rule limits the multiplier of damage received by a tri-elemental Krosite who is triply weak to a certain element to 6x damage. To put this in perspective, a Krosite who is tri-element Electric/Fire/Poison that is hit by an Earth attack normally dealing 40 damage would only take 240 damage. *Certain poison attacks can cause paralysis. *Confusion causes Telemon to move randomly and occasionally hurt themselves by self-striking or slamming into a wall or hazardous terrain. *Telemon found only at night have night vision. Using them allows you to see clearly in dark places. *Size matters. Larger Telemon are typically stronger and harder to knock back, but they are also less agile and make a larger target, reducing the likelihood of a move missing. *Weight-dependent skills are impacted separately by weight, not size. *Going into deep water as a Telemon incapable of swimming will make it sink, unless it has the Buoyant trait, which makes it float. *The better a species is at swimming, the longer it will be able to hold its breath. As such, the aforementioned non-swimming Telemon can only hold its breath for 30 seconds. *When Aquatic is paired with Mammal, Bird, Reptile, or Bug, the combination breathes air but can spend a limited, though extended period of time underwater. *Dashing, then targeting a Telemon will cause you to chase it. *If you know Sing, you could sing special songs that cause things to happen outside of battle. *Sneaking up on unaware or sleeping Telemon and attacking them will startle them, making it highly likely they will strike back and flee. Category:Video Games Category:Action-Adventure Category:RPG Category:2015 video games Category:Open World